


I’m Sorry

by orphan_account



Series: Words Whispered in the Dark [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, How Do I Tag, Moving On, Stress, a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m sorry for planning on leaving behind the landmines that is you.I’ll be sorry when I don’t tell you why I’m leaving you behind.I won’t be sorry when I leave you behind.Sincerely, me
Series: Words Whispered in the Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565038
Kudos: 1





	I’m Sorry

Dear you,

I’m sorry I didn’t see it even though it was right in front of me.

I’m sorry I couldn’t figure out the most basic of things.

I’m sorry I had gotten the wrong idea. 

I’m sorry the stress of keeping perfect grade, doing my duty as student council president, and working as a cashier keeps me from learning how to wash the dishes, how to fold the laundry, or how to cook in the kitchen.

I’m sorry my anxiety keeps me too trapped in my mind to pay attention to every single detail around me.

I’m sorry that every single one of my mistakes make me an idiot.

I’m sorry I don’t read my texts anymore.

I’m sorry I don’t keep up with the news.

I’m sorry I stopped listening to what you say to me.

I’m sorry that you think I’m useless.

I’m sorry for planning on leaving behind the landmines that is you.

I’ll be sorry when I don’t tell you why I’m leaving you behind.

I won’t be sorry when I leave you behind.

Sincerely, me

**Author's Note:**

> I know I fucked up. You don’t have to keep screaming at me as if I didn’t know.


End file.
